1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the high-speed emitting apparatus of mixed fluid for a domestic bathtub to permit massaging parts of the human body with an appropriate stimulation, subject to sucking the warmed water within the bathtub and to emitting a mixture of warmed water and air bubbles at high-speed against a part of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is empirically known that, subject to warming the human body in warmed water within a bathtub, it can stimulate the circulation of the blood and relieve a crick in the shoulders or muscular fatigue. In recent years, it has become known that, by generating bubbles in the bathtub and impacting the body with bubbles, it relieves a crick in the shoulders or muscular fatigue as have been thought, or otherwise has a good effect on the beauty of the face or on the health of the body. For example, a suction inlet set in the bathtub is connected with an emitting outlet, through a circulation pump by which the water in the bathtub is compulsively circulated through a circulation path. The path is separated, on the side of the lower course of the pump, into two paths, one of which is a bypass path. On the path, the bypass pump and the filter are set to filter a part of the circulating water at the filter. As the filtrating materials of the filter, there is used fibers, and particles of glass beads and silica sand etc. Regarding the former, the fiber is used in a cartridge form. In case of the latter, the particles of glass beads etc. are arranged the pipe of the path, and by having the water in the bypass path flow reversely, it is possible to cleanse the filter. But, concerning the conventional bubble generating apparatus as described above, the structure of this apparatus is complex, and if such bubble generating apparatus is installed within the bathtub, there arises difficulties such that it requires largescale work and a substantial installment cost.